Natural Enemies
by MyIdentityIsSecret
Summary: Nick and Judy. Fox and bunny. School heartbreaker and goodie two-shoes. They have to hate each other...right?


**Author's Note: Hey y'all! So heres something I quickly whipped up for you guys! I hope you like it and make sure to review any positive or negative reactions to this. I know the grammar isn't perfect so please pardon my mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!XOXO**

* * *

Nicholas Wilde strolled down the halls of Zootopia High. He was wearing his usual attire, which consisted of a black leather jacket along with his silver rimmed shades. As he walked down to his destination he left behind a trail of swooning ladies. He had the power to make girls fall like dominos and left guys feeling ten times cooler than they actually were, if he talked to them. Yes, life was good for Nick Wilde.

He smirked deviously as he approached a certain gullible bunny's locker. Judy Hopps' locker to be more precise. No one could understand it but ever since they met each other, neither of the two could stand one another. Natural enemies, everyone would say.

' _Natural enemies, my ass.'_

Sliding beside her, he broke the ice wall that had been mutually agreed on, "Sup Country Bun?"

Judy was not, least to say, please by the uninvited fox's greeting. She stuck her nose in the air and slammed her locker shut, ignoring the sly fox. Nick was caught off guard but he quickly caught up to the bunny and started walking next to her.

"Why Judy! What could I _ever_ have done to you?" Nick dramatised, putting a look of distress on his chiseled muzzle and a hand over his heart. He winked at some otters that happen to walking by causing a sea of giggles to pass him. Judy rolled her eyes and continue walking, wondering why she had to have a class in the farthest classroom possible.

"Oh come on Carrots talk to me baby!" Nick sighed noting that the arguable, smart, snappy bunny was oddly quiet. She would alway have so quick minded reply towards Nick or a snarky remark to shut him up. Not today….

Judy felt her heart rate rising as she finally saw her classroom in a distance. There, only a few feet away, was her safe haven against Nick the fox that… was right in front of her. "Move." She said coldly. Nick saw as she refused to look directly at him, her gaze wandering around the hallways. He felt a pang of hurt strike though his body, but chose to ignore it.

"Whatever Dumb Bunny." And he stepped out of her way, knocking her shoulder as he walked off. Judy sighed as she wearily walked into her next class.

Hot faced, Judy felt tears rushing up her face threatening to fall out. She took a back seat instead of her usual front row spot and started nibbling on her pencil. She hated Nick Wilde. Ever since they met he had been nothing more than a nuisance to her and a pain in the behind. However she recently discovered something horrible. Something that she hoped would go away.

She _liked_ Nick Wilde.

They fought and argued constantly. She would win some and he would win some. Somewhere during all of that, she couldn't help but notice how his autumn red fur would glisten in the light especially when it was raining. She noticed how whenever they fought his green eyes were so full of emotion, amusement or surprise whenever she said something clever. Now, when he started their usual banter she couldn't help being weak in the knees and blood rushing to her cheeks. Yes she had it **bad.**

But, she knew she wasn't the only one. Every girl at Zootopia fell at first glance for Nick Wilde. Even the animals that had a mate couldn't help but admire the fox. And for Judy that was heartbreaking. He had so many other potential mates at this school…. why would he ever choose her?

She wanted to crawl away in her burrow and cry over the fact that she was pathetic enough to fall for Nicholas Wilde's tricks. However, she was a fighter and she would keep masking her feelings underneath her mask. She just needed to keep it that way.

* * *

Nick stood still, his back against the rough bricks that made up Zootopia High. In his usual pose, one leg bent up and shades on, he took out his phone to text Finnick to hurry up and get to the school to give him his pick-up truck which he borrowed. All day he couldn't help but wonder what was up with Judy thought the course of two weeks. Why would she treat him so coldly when she would usually throw weak insults at him only bruising his pride.

 _Man if she wanted me to be truly annoyed with her she should have started to ignore me a long time ago._

But he knew she wasn't like that. Judy Hopps. She was known as the school's most uptight bunny. She was also valedictorian of their class and one of the fastest runners on the school's track team. She had a huge family and was friendly to any animal, predator or prey. Every animal...except him.

Nick had moved to a washed-up pale blue bench that was located near the front of the school. He placed his elbows on his legs and buried his muzzle in his hands. He didn't know why this was getting to him. Two weeks had passed after their little incident in the hallway. Ever since that, she would turn around in hall whenever she would see and make sure that her friends sat far away from him and his group during lunch. He wanted to ask her friends, a mole named Fru-Fru and a cheetah named Clawhouser, why she was acting like this but he didn't want anyone to know that he actually cared for the bunny.

He knew that animals were starting to notice. After Judy whips around and runs away he can feel their glances on him while he pretends to brush it off. Girls still swoon over him but they never come up to him anymore. Even his friends ask him what was going on between him and a certain bunny. (To which he would respond with a high-pitched "Nothing!" and went back to eating his lunch.) Animals would whisper as he walked down the hall taking a little piece of his confidence away as they did.

But even with all of the confusion and gossip at school, he still didn't know why he care so much. He should just let Judy be annoyed or irritated with him and start teasing someone else. Someone who wanted to be teased from Nick Wilde. He was still, after all, the handsome and sly Nicholas Wilde who holded the power to make fleets of girls fall to their knees. He shouldn't let a bunny distract him from that.

All those thoughts faded, however, when he saw Judy step out in her school wear, the wind slightly drifting her fur and skirt upwards.

He felt his breath leave him as his eyes popped out. He quickly scanned the school. No one was around, no cars in the parking lot, it was just him and her. He had his chance.

Judy had just finished helping her favorite teacher, Mrs. Looping, cleaning up after a disastrous science lab that day. Let's just say that there will always be a disturbing shade of green stain the her room. She started to walk to a bench to sit down for a minute before she texted her mom to pick her up as her car was being fixed. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled behind the school's mascot statue. Panicked she quickly tried to look around for anything she could defend herself with. She looked up trying to catch a glimpse at her abductor. It was Nick Wilde.

"Let me go, Wilde." She spat trying to break away her from his strong grip. "No! Not until you tell me what's the matter with you!" Emerald met jade eyes as neither of them were going to give up.

"The matter with me? I'm not the one hold someone hostage, Wilde! Now let me go!"

"No! You and I always hated each other I got that part, but now suddenly you ignore me? You can't even look me in the eyes!"

"I just did idiot!"

"Well whenever we're in normal situations! You walk away and take a longer route to your classes just to ignore me! Tell me why! Now!"

"Why? YOU SICK FOX! I'm not hold back anything from you! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I DON'T TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!?"

"I DON'T!"

"WELL APPARENTLY YOU DO!"

"SO WHAT IF I DID?"

Judy felt their muzzles get closer as more blood ran up to her cheeks. She turned on her heels and walked over to get her phone that fell out of her pocket during their yelling session.

"You tricky, sly, handsome fox! I swear you have nothing better to do than bother me! I will personally make sure that my brothers come to clobber you down and mess up your insides wiping off your smug stupid grin as they-gah!"

Nick reached out grabbing Judy's paw, pressing her against him. Both blushed as Nick lifted up her chin, making her look at him. "You stupid, dumb bunny…"

Judy had enough. She went up to slap Nick when he grabbed her paw up in midair. He pushed her against the brick wall as they both stared at each other. They felt one another lean in as they closed their eyes. Lips met and a burst of passion exploded within them. He moved his paws behind her head to gently caress her neck. She moaned as she leaned in to deepen the kiss. She grabbed his muzzle and traced over his jaw. He held her paws up above her head as he moved forwards to suck on her neck. She let out a high moan which only drove Nick crazier. Judy began to unzip Nick's leather jacket. She began to trace his collarbone which made him shiver. Both of their lips found each other as Nick kept pushing Judy higher and higher against the brick wall of their institute.

Finally they both needed air. They rested their foreheads against each other as they both let out shaky breaths. Neither of them wanted to open their eyes, trying to capture every single detail of what had just happened. Judy half opened her eyes as she leaned to meet Nick's half lidded glance. She noticed how his eyes were filled with lust and love at the same time. She didn't understand it. What had they just done?

"Well-mmh that was something else wasn't it Carrots?" Nick spoke with a raspy voice that was driving Judy mad. The fox couldn't keep his eyes off of the bunny with her skirt halfway up and her fur disheveled. Judy looked over him and drunk in how he looked with his jacket unzipped and a few buttons undone, fur facing every way.

"Yeah….."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…."

Judy's eyes widen in surprise, " You have? I'm nothing special. Why me?"

Nick chuckled as he breathed in her scent, "Maybe all that fighting we always do was just sexual tension that was building up."

"Nick!" Judy tried frowning but failed as her giggles filled up the silence. "I really like you, Nick."

"Was that why you've been acting strange lately?" Judy nodded confirming Nick's suspicious. "Oh so that explains it. I like you too, Carrots. You're special."

Judy smiled up at him, with the sunset in her eyes. Nick felt his own heart warm up as he leaned in, sealing their lips together again.

* * *

Nicholas Wilde strolled down the halls of Zootopia High. He was wearing his usual attire, which consisted of a black leather jacket along with his silver rimmed shades. As he walked down to his destination he left behind a trail of swooning ladies, as always. He still had the power to make girls fall like dominos and to leave guys feeling ten times cooler than they actually were. Yes, life was good for Nick Wilde.

He smirked deviously as he approached a certain bunny's locker. Judy Hopps' locker to be more precise.

Judy was just finishing putting away her books for the day when she felt a shadow shrine over her. She turned around and found the fox lazily leaning against her row of lockers, trademark smirk on his face. "Why, it's Nick Wilde! What shall he ever want from me?"

Nick pretended to be thinking hard, scratching his head for effect, "Well Carrots, a kiss or two wouldn't be too bad." Judy giggled as Nick swooped down to plant a large kiss on her cheek. Playfully pushing him away, she finished up with her books and closed her locker. Grabbing her backpack she and Nick strolled the halls hand in hand. Looks of envie and supportment went their way, but they could care less. They had each other and Nick only had one comment to say as he let Judy into his truck, pulling her in, planting a loving kiss on her lips.

" _Natural enemies, my ass."_

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this Zootopia one-shot. I think I am going to stick to doing one shots because I am much better at spending time on one shots rather than chapter stories. Sorry to anyone who wanted me to continue my other story but I truly feel that this is better.**

 **XOXO,**

 **MyIdentityIsSecret**


End file.
